


On The Move

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: But I like the idea, College AU, F/M, Not sure if Im going to continue this, One Shot, Singing, modern day AU, tagged it as a ship but honestly it doesnt have to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: It's canon that Emmy can sing. In this alternate universe she can as well. Modern day college AU.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	On The Move

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience, listen to the song that made me inspired for this fic. Emmy sings literal lines from this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy0Sf8P4hOQ

The booth closed her off, only showing her confident smirk and cheerful eyes. The thumbs up from the producer told them she was ready to start reading her lines. Hershel shifting awkwardly in his seat. He wasn’t used to this sort of environment. He usually surrounded himself with books and research papers, far away from any kind of social interaction. His friend Emmy on the contrary, was very much in touch with her extraverted side. Truly a social butterfly, or so he would describe it. He had gotten to know her a few years back, when his college friend Randall introduced her to their friend group. Ever since, they had been hanging out with the six of them. Randal, Angela, Brenda, Clark and himself at first, and Emmy later on. He had to admit, she brought something to the group that was unlike anything before. She was young, cheery, energetic and ever friendly.

They started hanging out with just the two of them a couple of months ago, when she had asked for help with some family matters. Afterwards she had taken a liking to dropping by his studio just for whatever. Today was different. She dropped in early in the morning with some cold brew tea, which he had started to love since she started bringing it, and some bagels. She usually didn’t like to come by so early, but today, she had a request. Her motorcycle had been taken to a garage for maintenance and she really needed a ride to her part time job. Hershel had classes later in the afternoon, but didn’t see the problem with taking her to her work first. She told him she was singing some background tunes to some big time artists and needed to record her lines for today. He had heard her hum and sing softly every now and again, always enchanting him with her beautiful voice. When she asked him to stay and listen to her, he had been surprised. She seemed to be flustered when they were hanging out and he commented about her songs, but now she seemed to be ready.

The producer turned on a button and said something technical to Emmy to which she nodded in understanding. The lingo used was nothing Hershel ever heard before, so he had no clue what they were actually talking about.

‘’Em’ today is actually quite different love.’’

Emmy adjusted her headphones and frowned.

‘’What do you mean James?’’ she asked through the microphone.

‘’Zamir was very pleased when he ‘eard your pretty voice. He wants you to sing some main lines. Ya catch my drift?’’

Emmy’s eyes widened in surprise and a big smile formed on her lips.

‘’Let’s do this then. Good luck!’’ the producer turned the button off and flipped another switch.

A tune started playing through the room that could only be described as summer chill pop. Emmy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When the beat started, she opened her mouth and started singing so beautifully it gave Hershel goosebumps.

‘’I’m on a move. Can’t stop me if you tried. Coasting on my baby. It’s just me myself and I. Cause I’m on the move. Every step is by design. It’s only up from here, till the moment I die.’’

The music continued and another voice sounded through the room, completing the rest of the lines. Hershel felt like he was transported to another dimension, where it was only him and Emmy. Everytime she repeated the lines, everything else fell away. Almost like a halo enveloped her completely. He could feel his cheeks heat up and his chest swell. It had been a while since he felt like this. Like he was floating because of someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be posted but then drownout started ;)


End file.
